Honey eyes
by endlessink
Summary: Harry Osborn. The very name was intimidating, it being linked directly to the Goblin. But what happens when one girl can break down every wall he hides behind?


Light. A light that forced him to bring his hand up to shield his eyes until they had adjusted to his surroundings. He squinted to find some small object or face of recognition but none came. Then he heard it. The steady beep of the machine which he finally noticed was attached to him. He was in a hospital. 

Slowly, the events of what brought him into the which bed he now lay came back to him. Peter Parker. Mary-Jane. The things he did, the crimes he committed. He had done them. 'He' had told him to do it. 'He' always showed up whenever he was alone, whenever he vulnerable and he had listened.

Look where that had gotten him. His body ached and seared with pain and he could do nothing to stop it. He had to endure the pain. Pain which he deserved, he had brought it upon himself.

The door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. A rather tall Asian looking man wearing a white over-coat and hospital id walked in holding a clip board. "Mr. Osborn, you're awake" He smiled, obviously in a good mood. "How long have I been in the hospital?" Harry asked, trying to sit upright in his bed. "A couple of months, you've been in and out of consciousness-it's not unusual for you not to remember. Don't worry. I'm your doctor- Shen Konishi" The man talked while he checked each of the machines. "When can I go home?" Harry asked.

The doctor couldn't blame him for wanting to get out of the hospital. He himself hated hospitals- he just worked in them. "You've suffered severe internal injuries as well as a serious head injury.I'm sorry to say, you won't be going home anytime soon-not unless you have a qualified medical staff or private care nurse" Konishi expressed his concerns. "Then I'll hire someone- I need to get out of here" Harry sighed. Dr. Konishi looked at him for a moment "look, if you relax and concentrate on your healing, I'll find a private nurse- I have someone in mind but I need to check with her. I'll let you know by tomorrow, possibly before the day is over" Konishi compromised. "You've got yourself a deal Doc" Harry said laying back down but not before wincing in pain.

She dug into her purse for her vibrating cell phone, she flipped it open. Konishi, Shen. She brought the phone to her ear. "Hey, Shen. What's up?" She asked as she fidgeted with her keys to her small yet roomy apartment. "Hi Jessie, How's your day going?" Her doctor friend made conversation. "Well, I was twenty-five minutes late for my shift at the diner, which got me fired but not before receiving an earful from my boss. My car got stolen, and I need to come up with 1400 to cover my rent by tomorrow night" She said, locking her door behind her. "What would you say if I told you I have a quick way out of every problem you just mentioned?" Shen asked. "I would say you're a lifesaver. Why?" Jessie asked as she flopped down on her couch. "I've got a patient here. He wants to get home but his injuries are pretty bad. He wants to hire a private nurse. He didn't say how much he'd pay but it's a good job, Jessie." Shen explained. "How long would I be caring for this person and who is he?" She asked, running her fingers through her long chocolate locks. "His name is Harry Osborn, and about 4 months for starters" Shen gave her the information. "Harry Osborn,as in the multimillionaire. That Harry Osborn?" Jessie asked sitting up straight as if it would improve her hearing. "The one and only. Be here at the hospital tomorrow morning-around six-thirty, you'll have to meet him in person" Shen laughed at his friends reaction. "Okay, see ya then" Jessie ended the call. She got up and went to her refrigerator, picking out a salad and bottle of water.  
She closed the fridge door, catching sight of the picture held by a magnet. She was smiling in the picture, laughing with Alex.

Alex. He used to be her boyfriend. They had dated all through high school and into university. But he was controlling, and always put her down. He was the jealous type who didn't trust anyone, not even her. He had raised his hand to her one too many times but she had loved him.  
Jessie was 3 months pregnant when she miscarried. It wasn't until a couple of months ago that she found out Alex had been putting drugs into her juice. The very drugs that made the chances of miscarriage triple. That was the last straw for her. She broke up with him and moved to New York.

Jessie ripped the picture off the fridge and ripped it up before throwing it into the trash can. She had a new life now. She was still Jessica Monroe, a small town sweetheart from Oklahoma.

She had grown up on a ranch with her mother and father, Tina and Russell, and older brother, Dalton. Her favorite color was purple, she loved country music, and had an addiction to cowboy boots. Every girl has their own identity and flaws, god knows, she did.

Harry woke up the next morning just as Dr. Konishi walked in. "Good news- I found a private nurse, she should be here within the hour" the doctor smiled. "That's great" Harry said, pushing himself up in the bed.  
At that moment there was a small knock on the door and a woman walked in carrying a coffee and bagel. "Thought you might be getting tired of the hospital food" She said, setting the food on his bed-side table.

Harry nodded appreciatively and thanked her. "Harry, this is Jessica Monroe. She's going to be your Private nurse." Shen laughed. "Please don't say private nurse, it sounds like your renting me out to someone- and if any sexual innuendo comes out of your mouth- I'll hit you" Jessie said.


End file.
